


【柱扉】次子的职责

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	1. Chapter 1

序：

“扉间。”千手佛间让他的次子跪下。“你已经十四岁了。”

“是，父亲。”

“是时候让你知道什么叫责任了。”

千手扉间抬起头。

“你知道为什么日向家族历经百年不衰吗。”

“因为宗家分家制度集中力量保存了血脉。”

“很好。那你知道为什么森之千手一族能够拥有比日向更悠久的历史吗？”

“不知。”

“今天我就来教你千手家最重要的家规。代代相传的传统。”

逆光下，父亲的脸庞看不真切。千手扉间低下头。

“一切谨遵父亲教诲。”

01

柱间温柔地抚摸着弟弟的头顶。

他的弟弟现在跪在他的双腿间，埋着头吞吐着湿漉漉的性器。

柱间摸了摸弟弟赤裸的肩膀。他对这次暗部服装的设计非常满意。

“眼睛看着我。”

扉间温顺地抬起头来，赤红色的眼珠对准柱间的眼睛。只是里面不带一点感情的温度。就像一台带有人体温度的性爱机器。

“很好。再深一点。”

扉间用力地顶向柱间的胯部。脸深深埋进茂盛的草丛里。他已经很习惯把勃发的性器完全挤压进喉咙的感觉。

柱间的气息有些粗重了。尽管他享受了不知道多少回这种套餐前菜。但是弟弟服从的姿态总能让他心里痒起来。

他开始挪动胯部顶弄起来，扉间发出轻微的呜咽声。

“怎么还没习惯。”柱间皱了皱眉。“你不舒服？”

扉间吐出折磨他多时的物件。“没有。”他平静地回答道。

柱间抓起他的头发，把阴茎又塞回他的嘴里，然后用手带动扉间的头为自己服务。  
“嗯…”快速抽动两下，柱间死命地把扉间的脑袋按在自己胯下。喉咙里发出舒爽的叹息。大腿肌肉轻微地颤抖了两下。扉间只是安静地一动不动，喉咙滚动了几下。柱间呼出一口气，松开了自己抓着扉间头发的手。

扉间咽下哥哥的腥气体液，仔细地帮他舔干净下体。又把他的衣着整理妥帖。

他站起身。舔了舔嘴唇——这次服务有点久，嘴巴边上都是摩擦带起的浮沫。他若无其事地用手背擦了擦，开始收拾凌乱的办公桌。

自己的哥哥总是太任性，工作了一半便耍赖要休息。

他无奈地叹了口气，翻开行程单开始报备：“十五分钟后是和水之国使者的约见会谈。然后是会餐。会餐完毕之后可以休息一个小时。接着是下午的会议。大哥？大哥你在听吗？”

扉间把眼睛从行程单上挪开，他的大哥正无辜地看着自己。

扉间皱起眉头厉声道：“大哥你不要任性了！”

柱间委屈地嘟起嘴：“好啦好啦知道啦。对了，会餐后可以休息一小时对吧？”

他暧昧的朝扉间眨眨眼睛。

扉间面无表情地看了看手表：“我们还有十分钟。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这次约谈真的非常成功。”水之国使者脸上堆满了虚伪地笑。

“哈哈哈，是吗。”柱间报以爽朗的笑声。“刚才的会餐还符合口味吧？”

“当然当然。”

柱间把水之国使者打发给木叶外交接待部，自己漫步朝着火影私人休息室走去。

他丝毫不担心，因为所有人都知道，火影的私人休息室，只有柱间大人和扉间大人可以进去。

推开门，里面一片寂静。只有轻微的嗡嗡声音，从窗帘背后传出来。

“扉间你还好吗？”柱间优雅地脱去火影外袍，挂在门后面。不过平时在扉间面前，他偏偏喜欢假装笨拙地被外袍缠住，然后让弟弟叹着气帮他取下来。

没有人回答他的疑问。

这是当然了，毕竟他就是那个罪魁祸首。

拉开窗帘，扉间被大字型绑在墙上。嘴上贴着黑色胶布，手脚上都紧缚着黑色皮手铐。往下看可以看到嗡嗡声音的来源，一只巨大的紫色假阳具埋在他的股间只微微露出一个头。

“看来你过得还不错。”他看着弟弟微微湿润的眼眸。眼眸里是询问的目光。

“好啦知道你要问什么，约谈特别成功，使者他很满意。”柱间又嘟起嘴，他的弟弟总是搞不清重点。

他摸了摸扉间有些冰凉的乳头——毕竟这次被晾得时间有点久。

然后低下头去轻轻舔一舔，果然听见扉间喉咙里压抑的喘息声。

自己的弟弟最喜欢被哪里触碰，他十五岁那年生日晚上，就已经完完全全搞清楚了。

柱间探出手去扣弄那根巨大的道具。埋得有点深。他伸出食指试着从滑溜溜的肛穴边缘挤进去，弟弟浑身都开始颤抖起来。

“放松，放松。”仿佛在哄小孩子一样，柱间吻了吻弟弟的耳朵。

食指哧溜滑了进去，被潮湿温软的穴肉缠绵地轻吻着。柱间顿时有点同情自己腿间那根永远不知道满足的器官，它已经坚硬了整个会餐过程。居然待遇还不如自己的一根手指。

他气鼓鼓地又趁机塞了中指进去。扉间整个人绷得要跳起来。他瞪大眼睛，无神地注视着前方的空气。

等柱间终于帮他把体内的异物折腾出来的时候。扉间已经浑身湿透了，好像刚从水里捞上来的一条鱼。

这次哥哥玩得有点过了。

他轻轻一扯，把右手的禁锢扯断。然后把嘴巴上的胶带撕下来：“大哥，我下午还有工作。”他忍不住抱怨。“你差不多应该知道什么叫适可而止了。”

完了，扉间生气了。柱间心里敲起了鼓。

他露出一个讨好的笑容。并且挺了挺身体，试图让扉间看见自己已经委屈了好久的器官。

扉间掀开眼皮瞥了他一眼，指了指手表。

距离下午的会议只剩下五分钟了。

弟弟迅速地把火影外袍披到不靠谱的哥哥身上，还帮他理了理下体的衣服用来遮掩凸起的阴影。

柱间垂头丧气地跟着扉间走出火影休息室，心里暗暗发狠今天晚上一定要讨要回来。

这是我应得的。

他理所当然地想。


	3. Chapter 3

当晚，柱间就行驶了千手氏族赋予他的正当权利。

扉间披着白天柱间身上的火影外袍，里面空荡荡的什么都没有穿。

柱间让他坐在千手祖宅的正堂内的木质宽椅上。然后来回走动，仔细地欣赏。

“大哥，你要注意时间，还有半个小时你就该休息了。”

扉间身前大敞开着，胸膛半掩，性器温顺地趴伏在腿间。他丝毫没有要遮掩的意思。

唉，自己怎么有这么一个不解风情的弟弟。柱间心里叹了口气。

他把扉间的腿撩起来，对准他身下已经濡湿的穴口，缓缓地插了进去。

还好，自己把他的身体教育地非常称心。柱间心里得意地想着。

他慢慢地推进自己的性器，似有若无地研磨着扉间最脆弱的一点。

比起弟弟在外提供服务时候毫无感情的冷漠面孔，他更享受那张冷静的假面慢慢破碎崩溃染上情欲的过程。

可惜白天在外，扉间总是紧绷着神经，从来不露出一点破绽。

所以唯有在黑漆漆的夜晚，夜色笼罩了所有旖旎的，潮湿的，见不得光的禁忌情事，自己的弟弟才会放下一点点防备。

看吧，我是怎么说的来着。

扉间的眼睛慢慢失去焦距，他低低地呻吟出声。腿间蜷缩的器官慢慢抬起头来。  
尽管根本没有人去抚慰过它。

自己的弟弟是个感知型忍者。柱间笑起来。

换句话说，就是个敏感的荡货。柱间觉得，这是自己这辈子最值得庆幸的事了。

他开始粗暴地加速，坚硬火烫的肉茎咕哧咕哧地在艳红色的穴口内来回搅动。

扉间张口开始急促地呼吸，他被刺激地弓起身，刚好能低头看见兄长狠狠操干自己后穴的风景。

他逼自己移开视线，但是柱间很快抓着他的头发，强迫他靠的更近去看。

柱间低头看着自己弟弟白色的头发一抖一抖地，感到自己心里某个地方也被骚得痒兮兮的。

他猛烈地抽动几下，拔出性器在弟弟还没来得及收起的穴口吐了一点粘腻的液体，蹭了蹭，又一挺身扎进弟弟的最深处。

扉间瞪大了眼睛，浑身开始泛红，他抽搐了几下，自己身下的木质宽椅早就完全湿了，现在又溅上了一些新鲜的体液。

“阿尼…甲。”他失神地低吟出声。

柱间享受着弟弟罕见的混乱和迷失。把积累了一下午的体液统统灌进弟弟饥渴的后穴深处。然后放慢速度，延长情事的余韵。

“扉间，要不你来当火影吧。”

柱间把弟弟扶好椅子上坐正，他现在需要休息一下度过高潮后的无力期。

“我觉得你当火影也不错，尤其穿着这身衣服。”

皱巴巴的火影外袍不少地方都湿哒哒的，外袍末端的红色火纹和弟弟脸上的红痕分外相衬。柱间忍不住帮弟弟整理好衣服，想象着他坐在火影席位上的样子。

扉间慢慢睁开眼睛，千手一族强悍的体质总让他能迅速从荒唐的情事中回复过来。  
他拍开哥哥的脑袋，沙哑嗓音中还留有情欲的痕迹。

“大哥你又说什么傻话。”

扉间心里计算着大哥还剩下多少件干净的火影外袍，不由地皱起眉头。

他推开还黏黏糊糊不肯走开的大哥，起身就往外走。

“扉间这么晚了你去哪里？”

“大哥你赶紧洗漱去躺着，我洗好衣服之后就去陪你。”

柱间好像没有听见，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着弟弟披着火影外袍的背影。


	4. Chapter 4

“柱间大人。您演讲辛苦了，请快下来去休息吧。”

台下发出了热烈的掌声。尽管今天的柱间大人似乎比往常要显得冷静许多。

他用清清冷冷的语调严肃地发表完演讲后，微微对着旁边的新任校长点点头，然后就离开了木叶医学院分校的开学典礼。倒是他的弟弟千手扉间带着笑容和校长握了握手。“加油好好干！”然后便追着哥哥的背影疾步走远了。

回到火影休息室。

嘭！“柱间”的样貌在一团白色烟雾散去后变成了扉间的模样。

而追着进门的“扉间”不知道什么已经变回了原本的样子。

“大哥，这种游戏玩一次两次也就算了。”

扉间身上披着柱间的火影外袍。外袍下面不着片缕。因为他的任性大哥强调，只有这一点他绝对不退让。

扉间迅速地试着把外袍脱下，示意哥哥快点和自己交换服饰。毕竟半小时后就是新教师的欢迎午宴了。

柱间抓住弟弟的手让他停下动作，露出一个意味深长的笑。

扉间叹了口气，把哥哥的手移送到自己的胯间。让他隔着火影袍抓住了自己微微变硬的器官。

“什么嘛，不是还是有感觉的。”柱间用手揉搓了两下，火影袍的凸起部分已经有些濡湿了。

他看了看弟弟的脸，又是一脸放空不知道在想些什么。便蹲下身，撩开火影外袍把弟弟的阴茎吞吸到嘴里。

我得好好教一教他什么叫专注。柱间大言不惭地把平时扉间教育他的话直接拿过来用，不过他也只敢在心里说一说。

“嗯…”果然上方传来了急促的低哑的呻吟。

柱间含得更深了些，让喉咙的软肉去挤压，去摩擦，去吮吸弟弟勃发的欲望。

扉间低下头闭上眼睛，眉头紧紧地皱起来。手不由自主地去扶哥哥的头。

差不多了吧。柱间吐出嘴里在喷射边缘的器官，站起身，把自己早已忍耐多时的性器和弟弟的挤挨到一起。右手握着两根湿润粘腻的肉棒来回撸动。

扉间还是闭着眼睛，身体在轻微颤抖。

想什么呢。柱间有些不满意。拉过扉间的右手让他盖在自己和他亲哥哥的器官上。

扉间的手被火热的器官烫得一抖，但是很快顺从地开始上下律动。

享受了会儿弟弟的服务。柱间咬了口弟弟的肩膀开口道：“怎么办，只剩下二十分钟了。”

他示意扉间向下看一看。

不过扉间不用看都知道，手里的硬度代表哥哥距离爆发还很远。

他微微叹了口气，抬手把哥哥推到在火影休息室的地毯上。

他哥哥顺势躺倒，好整以暇地看着弟弟扶着自己的阴茎试图往下坐，嘴里还装模作样地抱怨：“每次都是这一招，扉间你就不能换个花样。”

扉间额头上沁出了点汗，这次完全没有扩张，即便是他也有些艰难。

但是没有时间了。

扉间咬住下唇，猛地往下一坐，耳边传来兄长满足的低哑叹息声。

坚硬的火热的性器猛地划过沉睡中的穴肉，激起一阵又痛又麻的凌虐快感。扉间抖着身体喘了好几下才开始慢慢上下套弄哥哥的器官。

柱间满意地看着弟弟慢慢染上情欲色彩的脸。看了看火影室墙上的挂钟，还有五分钟。他心里有些遗憾。

他坐起来，把扉间抱在怀里，让他彻底悬空坐在自己身上。然后腰猛烈地抽动起来。扉间仰着头，脖子紧紧绷成一条线，嘴巴微微张开，但是什么声音都发不出来。

最后一次凶狠的撞击，柱间紧紧抱住自己弟弟，一股一股地把欲液注射进弟弟体内深处——那里是自己的私人领地。

扉间闭着眼睛感受着哥哥的阴茎在自己体内跳动。

应该可以了。他推开哥哥站起身，若无其事地捡起早就掉在地上的火影外袍，开始擦拭股间流下的腥膻液体——反正也不能穿了。

看了眼还盯着自己股间动作的傻笑大哥，扉间忍不住又厉声喝道：“大哥你愣着干什么？还不赶快穿上衣服。要迟到了。”

柱间回过神来，有些委屈：“我的外袍在你手里啊。”

扉间一顿，看了眼自己手里皱得不成样子的火影外袍，上面还沾有自己和兄长的白色体液。

“……算了，直接用变身术吧。”扉间让步。“但是下次决不能再拿火影外袍乱来了。”

“知道啦。”柱间毫无诚意地应答着。

反正你根本无法拒绝我的任何要求。

他微笑地想。


	5. Chapter 5

扉间欣慰地看着底下一群白衣学子。

这是木叶的第一家医学院分校，是他多年来的心血。有了这间学校，木叶终于拥有了一个可以安全探究各种绝密血继界限忍术奥秘的地方。不过扉间也知道现在的自己并不适合太过流露这种欣慰的满足感。

身底下有些凉飕飕的，明显昨晚的游戏给了他哥哥新的灵感。作为一名感知型忍者，自己不用回头都能感受到身体右后方火热的视线，在自己的背部和臀部扫来扫去。

如果他把这些心思放在琢磨木叶建设上就好了。

走下演讲坛，快步走向火影休息室。得快点让大哥把衣服换回来。扉间想。半小时后就是新任教师的欢迎午宴，自然免不了喝点酒。而大哥的酒量自己再清楚不过了。

一代目火影的单纯仁善直爽早就声名在外，扉间实在不想让众人有什么机会往上面添加一些新的形容词。不然千手氏族的长老们又要用愤怒的语气，慷慨激昂地训斥上几个时辰，然后打发他去跪千手祖宅的灵位牌。

最近木叶各项建设事业都刚刚起步，实在没有闲工夫浪费在这种琐事上面了。

走进火影休息室，扉间变回原身，转过身对着匆匆赶来的大哥说：“大哥，这种游戏玩一次两次也就算了。”不过明显柱间没有听进去，他抓住了扉间试图脱下火影外袍的手，给了他一个明晃晃的暗示的微笑。

还是让他先射一次吧。扉间想。毕竟昨天一整天哥哥就晚上发泄了一次。现在让他消耗掉一点多余的精力，也好让他在待会儿的欢迎午宴上能更加集中注意力一点。

扉间把哥哥的手按在自己的器官上，心里忍不住发出叹息，他似乎永远不明白，自己到底为什么在紧张的日程表行程之间，安排那么多零碎的休息时间。火影的担子太重了，他必须要学会怎么安排自己的身体。可惜他就会瞎胡闹。

扉间手里上下撸动着哥哥和自己的性器。观察着哥哥的情绪状态。他今天有点兴奋。看来用手是没办法满足他了。

果然，柱间咬了口弟弟的肩膀，喘气道：“怎么办，只剩下二十分钟了。”扉间抬眼看了他一眼。

还是快点结束吧。迟到总归不太好。

自己的哥哥似乎永远长不大。从自己十五岁生日那晚开始，他就迷恋上了这个禁忌游戏。仙人体质赋予了他旺盛的精力。多年来他一直不知疲倦地探索着这个游戏还能玩出多少新花样。与其说他沉迷于这种隐晦的背德情事，不如是变着花样向自己宣告着作为兄长的绝对主导权和所有权。

扉间的思绪开始模糊，哥哥的阴茎凶狠地在他体内冲撞，似有若无碾过自己的敏感点。他快射了。

不行，我真是太惯着他了。扉间搂着哥哥的肩膀，任由他射进自己体内深处。年后他就满二十六岁了，是该结婚为人父的年龄了。不该再这样胡闹下去。

高潮来临的时候，扉间心里这样模模糊糊地想着。


	6. Chapter 6

火影办公室内。

“大哥，这是新的候选人列表，你看一下有没有觉得合适的。”扉间递过去一沓长方形的文件纸。  
柱间皱了皱眉头，接过去扫了一眼标题，直接扔在了办公桌上。“扉间，这件事情我已经说得很清楚了。”

扉间静静地看着他的大哥，没有说话。  
通常这代表了他在某件事情上不会退让的态度。  
毕竟他的大哥太任性了，如果事事都顺着他的意思来，那不知道要生出多少乱子和麻烦。

柱间有些恼火。“我现在不会考虑这件事。如果族内长老有意见，让他们直接来找我。”  
扉间伸手去整理办公桌上凌乱的资料，竖起来理整齐后低着头说道。“最晚年后必须要把订婚推上日程，大哥你知道的，这是族内……”  
他话还没说完，就被柱间一手劈断了，哗啦一阵，资料散落了一地。  
扉间站着没有动，直视着大哥凌厉的视线。

柱间看了弟弟几秒钟。表情一松。重重坐回火影椅子上。手臂搭在椅背。扬起下颚面无表情开口道：“扉间，你是不是忘了该用什么态度和我说话。”  
“……”  
柱间笑了笑。“看来我最近太惯着你了。”  
“……”  
柱间忽然笑容一收。“跪下。”  
扉间立刻顺从地跪了下去。  
柱间勾勾手指。“过来。”  
扉间心里叹了口气，膝行到哥哥胯间，用嘴扯开哥哥的衣服，不带任何表情地把他已经半硬的器官含在嘴里。

柱间冷冷地低着头看着不识相的弟弟。  
他需要一些教训，来分清什么该管，什么不该多管。  
柱间想。  
但是他好歹是我唯一剩下的一个弟弟。  
柱间皱起眉头。  
扉间什么都好，如果某些地方再识相一点就更好了。  
柱间心里觉得有点遗憾。他的呼吸有些急促起来。扉间的技巧很熟练，尽管脸上没有一丝情欲，但是缠绵的舌头依然非常灵活地挑逗着哥哥器官上的敏感点。  
柱间伸手抓住弟弟的头发，开始用自己喜欢地节奏干他弟弟的嘴。

弟弟不乖的话，操一顿就老实了。  
这是扉间十五岁生日之后，柱间就明白的道理。  
不过有些可惜，他的弟弟很少有忤逆他的时刻。  
害得他不得不琢磨出更多来惩罚他的理由。

柱间喉咙里模糊地发出一点舒适的呻吟。他微微仰起头，闭着眼睛感受弟弟口腔湿润又温暖的触感。和他弟弟性子截然相反的感觉。  
很少有人知道，虽然柱间在享用弟弟的日常服务的时候，穷尽花样。但是比起操弟弟身后那个紧致柔韧的洞穴。心理上他更加喜欢弟弟为他口交时候的臣服姿态。  
这时候，他可以毫无阻碍地俯视着弟弟柔弱白皙的后脖颈，弟弟那张会惹他生气的嘴巴也被自己的阴茎塞得满满的。  
这样的扉间真是太惹人怜爱了。

柱间笑起来。手上用力把扉间头发往后一扯。  
扉间闭上眼睛。吐出嘴里在爆发边缘的器官，乖顺地微微仰起脸。  
柱间看着跪在自己身前的弟弟，右手粗鲁地用力撸动几下自己的性器。  
浓稠的白色液体喷洒在扉间的脸上。  
柱间断断续续射了好几下。弟弟的脸颊，头发，嘴唇上凌乱地糊满了他的腥膻体液。

他粗声喘着气，对着沉默的弟弟说。“你下去吧。反省一下。”  
扉间站起身，从火影办公室的储物格拿出一条毛巾，捏了一个小水遁打湿后擦了擦脸。默默地离开了火影办公室。

柱间看着弟弟的背影。垂下视线不知道在想些什么。


	7. Chapter 7

傍晚。  
扉间开完有关木叶学校教师遴选方案的会议回到千手祖宅。这里一片黑。明晃晃地昭示着另一个主人还未回来。

扉间的脚步停顿了一秒。

这是他哥哥惯用的行驶权利的方式，或者说，耍脾气的手段。除非他主动去接受那个惩罚直到他满意为止。他将拒绝出现在亲弟弟面前，并且排斥一切工作内容。  
看来这次是真的触碰到他的底线了。扉间心里有些叹息。

但是自己没有其他的选择。

扉间推开正门。点亮一盏红色的灯笼。  
穿过正堂，经过他们的起居室，卧室，书房，浴室，储物间。来到隐藏在走廊最深处那个黑幽幽的房间。  
这里从一开始只有他们兄弟两个人知道，并且被允许进入。

不过17岁之后，等他逐渐摸透了他哥哥的脾气，他就很少来到这里了。  
头两年，他不知道在里面，一个人呆过多少个忍耐的黑夜。

如今他哥哥依旧在千方百计地寻找理由，让他主动踏入这个地方。  
这次算是真的让他抓住把柄了。  
关于联姻的问题，自己没有任何退路。除非那群古板严肃的千手长老，愿意直接给他一个痛快。  
扉间垂下头自嘲地笑笑。

接下来起码一个月他估计都要在这里度过。幸好身为千手的强悍体质，并不会让这场温柔又残酷的甜蜜折磨，影响到他第二天的工作。  
甚至连一丝淤痕都不会留下。  
不过心的话，可能需要另当别论了。

扉间在绘满复杂血色阵式的门前单手结了一个特殊的印。  
他只拥有一半的权限，只知道这扇门从外部进入的结印方式。这意味着如果他想平安无事从里面出来，则必须要得到他的哥哥的恩准。

距离上次进去过了多久了？相信他哥哥已经想出了更多充满乐趣的花样。  
扉间略微整理了一下凌乱的思绪。  
现在木叶学校和医院正在建设的紧要关头。自己实在没有太多心思去应付哥哥永远无法填满的欲望。

就顺着他吧。  
这是作为次子理所应当的职责。

扉间合上门，把身上的衣物脱下来丢到一边。  
与其待会儿被用来撕裂，捆绑，打结，蒙住眼睛，填入后穴等徒增哥哥的灵感，不如一开始就识相点脱干净。  
反正他们之间，早已不需要那种欲拒还迎的技巧来增加情趣了。

他哥哥早就在他17岁生日那晚明言：就算你的尸体就剩下一只手，我也能对着它硬起来。  
不过你要是敢死——你可以试试看。  
他哥哥笑着加上了后半句。那时候他滚烫的阴茎还埋在他弟弟的深处。他弟弟被操得满脸都是泪，几乎听不清他哥哥在说什么。

扉间赤着身体，搓了一个小火盾，点了两根红烛。他哥哥最喜欢这个颜色。尤其喜欢在后入的姿势，滴落在他的背脊上。烛泪其实并不算烫，特别是和他哥哥火热的视线相比的话。但是后入的时候总是能插得很深，粗长的性器捣弄着最深处的敏感点，他总是在温烫的烛泪滴到背上的时候忍不住射出来。然后他哥哥会用湿润的舌头帮他舔掉。

扉间把红烛随意搁在地上。自己轻车熟路地打开壁橱的第二个抽屉，摸出一根淡褐色的木质假阳具。那是他哥哥比划着自己的尺寸为他做的。以便在他不方便的时候，替代他满足他弟弟的欲望，或者作为惩罚。

那也是某一年他的生日礼物。不过其实不需要这些名头。  
作为次子原本就没有资格拒绝来自长子的任何赐予。  
哪怕是有多么不堪龌龊。

扉间顿了一下，又取出一小段红绳。哥哥这次明显是真生气了。太轻微的折磨只会让他觉得自己缺乏认错的诚意。走到房间最里面的铁质墙壁前，上面缀满了他哥哥的新奇创意。

扉间蹲下身，把右手四根手指伸进嘴里。他没有太多时间去一根根舔湿后为自己扩张。他的哥哥随时可能回来。如果发现他还没有自觉地进入状态，那就糟了。明天上午他还有个重要的会议。

两根亮晶晶的手指狠狠捅入后穴。激得那圈淡红色的嫩肉马上收缩了起来。扉间深吸一口气。食指和中指用力往外一撑，顺势把另外两根手指也塞进去。喘口气，他的额头慢慢沁出了点汗。屈起四根手指，耐心地扩展研磨最外侧的一圈肛肉。指甲不可避免地刮擦着脆弱的黏膜表层。密闭的空间里逐渐染上了啧啧的水声。

他的身体早就已经熟悉这种略微粗暴的扩张。他抽出自己的右手。上面满是粘滑的肠液。他腿间的性器早就勃起了，在他的手握上那根熟悉的假阳具的时候。多年养成的条件反射并不受到他意志的控制。

勃起的阳具顶端颤巍巍地吐出一点粘稠的液体。他忍不住握着撸动了几下。然后将后穴对准放置在地上的木质假阳具的顶端，缓缓地坐了下去。

被搅得柔软湿润的肛穴贪婪地吞着，过于粗长的尺寸让肛口的嫩肉逐渐紧绷。鼓胀感和微弱的电流般的快感让扉间的大腿开始轻微颤抖。他咬着唇。等吞到三分之二左右的时候，捡起地上准备好的红绳，一圈一圈扎紧在自己性器的根部。

这是他哥哥最喜欢的惩罚方式。

连高潮的时间都被自己完全掌控的快感，配合狠狠操干他弟弟的淫荡后穴的动作。这份极致主导权和占有欲，柱间从来不会拒绝。

还有一小截真的有点吞不下了。被浸湿的木质假阳具似乎在缓缓地胀大。扉间的身体泛起红色。在烛光闪烁的室内显得暧昧而迷离。他感觉自己的腰酸软地快撑不住了，整个人随时就要倒在地上。背上湿漉漉的一片，混合着情欲和痛苦的汗水打湿了他的发尖。尽管脸上还是面无表情，但是他的眼角已经变得嫣红。

还有最后一步。他双手十指交错相扣，暗暗催动查克拉。透明的水流从他手腕上凭空涌出，转眼化作了一副晶莹剔透的冰冷镣铐。

做完这一切，扉间全身一松，双臂并拢撑在地上。开始缓慢地套弄身后的道具。他低着头，背被异样的情欲刺激地弓起。汗水一滴一滴打湿眼前的地面。被紧缚的阴茎涨得有些发红，它的尖端溢出了不少透明的液体，顺着柱身流淌下来，在烛光下闪动着淫靡的光。

不行，得想点别的。他喘着气想。  
不然根本撑不到他哥哥回来。

明天的会议内容有关最近和云隐村的一些军事冲突。村内的主战派和主和派早就争论了不知道多少次。身处木叶政治权利中心，现在的村子是什么情况他再清楚不过了。明天自己如果不到场就糟了。起码把会议要点先脑海里整理一下，今天等哥哥发泄完后如果还有精力就提前写下来。万一自己真的无法到场，就只能拜托镜了。

燃烧的情欲让他的思绪有迟缓。不过夜晚还很长，他有的是时间去慢慢地想。


	8. Chapter 8

晚上柱间回到宅子的时候。他径直走向那个房间。  
他知道他的弟弟已经在里面，乖乖地准备好等他的原谅。  
如果扉间连这点道理都不懂的话，自己可能早就把他操死在床上了。

柱间脸上显露出一个兴致勃勃的笑容。毕竟成年后的弟弟越来越狡猾。自己根本抓不到什么能够尽情惩罚他的把柄。

推开门，里面的烛火暗幽幽地跳动。脚下是一堆黑漆漆的衣服安静地趴伏在地面。空气中弥漫着暧昧的膻腥气。

真是不乖，又自己射了？

柱间有些不满地抿了抿嘴，不过完全掩饰不住他脸上的笑意。往里走几步，他的弟弟的半跪在地上一动不动，雪白的背脊上布满了密密的细汗，仔细听在若有若无地喘息着。

大踏步走近弟弟，抬起右脚将他翻过来。啪嗒，木质阳具被掀了过来，发出一声响。扉间的眼睛微微睁开，里面湿润润地闪着迷茫的光，嘴里泄出一两声微弱的呻吟。

柱间冷笑一声右脚碾在那根涨得通红的阴茎上，薄薄的白色棉袜挡不出湿热的温度一阵阵透过来。

随着他时轻时重地揉搓着脚底那根被束缚住根部的性器，他的弟弟不自觉地扭动起酸软的腰肢。他的大腿肌肉止不住地颤抖着，被镣铐锁死的双手悬在半空中似乎想要抓住那只折磨自己的脚踝。

但是被燃烧地只剩下一层薄薄的理智告诉他，任何拒绝和反抗的动作只会带来更残酷的对待。他只好偏过头锁着眉，紧咬着下唇将抑制不住的淫叫含在嘴里。

柱间欣赏够了，蹲下身，伸出右手突然间将那只假阳具抽了出来。湿润的木质表面划过被蹂躏地又软又滑的甬道，噼里啪啦激起一阵凌虐的快感。来不及合拢的穴口缓缓收缩着，被带出的穴肉闪着粼粼的熟艳色泽。

柱间忍不住探出手去按了按，一大滩粘滑的透明肠液哗地涌出来，滑溜溜的湿软穴口几乎让他的手指停不住，只好用指甲刮擦了几下。

扉间的腰瞬间绷得笔直，他的呼吸几乎停滞，绯红色眼睛无神地仰视着上方主宰他的神。多次高潮过的身体又被抛进了情欲的海浪里被无情抽打。腿间的器官猛地弹动了下打在他汗涔涔的腹部。

几乎同时，柱间左手指尖凝起的查克拉刀，挑断了那根折磨了弟弟整整一个时辰的红绳。粘稠的白色精液一股一股不间断地从顶端冒出来，缓缓地在他的小腹四散流淌开。扉间的整个身体都战栗着，然后彻底瘫软下去，急促的呼吸也逐渐平缓下来。

柱间用指尖沾了一点精液，在弟弟有些萎缩下去的性器顶端滑动了几下。高潮后还维持着敏感度的龟头被刺激后，指尖下的身体随着他的触碰无意识地抽搐着，挣扎着逃避第二次情欲的吞噬。

柱间笑了笑。随手把沾满欲液的右手指尖插进弟弟嘴里，随意地搅拌了几下，感受着他凌乱的气息和湿烫的舌头。

他其实根本不需要去掌握指尖查克拉刀，这种细微末节的能力。

拥有匹敌神灵一般的木遁力量的他，凭借那些气势恢宏大开大合的招式，便足够支撑起他现在的地位。

只是，只要能让他弟弟多那么一点快乐。  
钻研一些奇门异术，倒也不失为一种乐趣。

烛火似乎燃烧得越来越旺。

扉间微阖着眼睛努力地恢复体力。一切才刚刚开始。他的哥哥还衣冠楚楚地从上方笑吟吟地看着他。等全身的酥麻感逐渐褪去，双腿也有了点知觉，一阵阵疲惫感涌遍了四肢百骸。扉间果断用力咬了下舌尖，眼里恢复了几分清明。他现在还不能休息。

抬起右脚去勾他哥哥的侧腰。哥哥的胯间早就鼓起了一大块，在烛火下投射出鲜明的阴影。早点开始，也就意味着早点结束。

不过似乎今晚没那么容易敷衍过去了。哥哥意味深长地对他勾了勾手指。扉间心里长叹一口气，摇晃着撑起身体，一边隔着衣服亲吻哥哥已经勃发的灼热器官，一边去解开哥哥的腰带。

啪嗒，一滴鲜红的烛泪滴在冰冷的木纹地板上迅速凝结，室内的空气却逐渐变得滚烫。两道斜长的影子缠绕在了一起，慢慢融合成一个，在昏暗的地板上无限延伸。


	9. Chapter 9

扉间皱起眉头，身边定好的闹钟发出刺耳的尖鸣。他闭着眼睛摸索了几下没摸到，不得不睁开眼睛，手臂再探得远一点，带动身后被折腾了一夜的伤口，他眉间顿时皱得更深了。

动了动身体，原本早该愈合的牙印和勒痕隐隐作痛，被拗成别扭的姿势操太久导致腿股间的韧带针扎般刺痛，下身射了太多次麻木得毫无知觉，后穴更是肿得火辣辣的，他现在一点都不想去触碰。

还好凌晨哥哥终于发泄够了搂着他眯了一会儿，他等了等，挣扎着爬起来草草擦洗了一下，又撑着提笔写了写今天会议的纲要，终于在昏过去前交到了镜的手里。

现在镜应该已经开好会了，闹钟就是用来提醒这时候镜应该在办公室等着，向自己汇报会议结果。扉间试着凝结飞雷神的查克拉，后知后觉地觉察到了一丝不对劲。

尽管这次哥哥确实放纵了点，但这种程度的性事，他的身体应该不会太陌生。按理就算没有完全愈合，作为自愈力极佳的千手体质，现在也应该已经不影响行动了。何况，他现在一丝查克拉都凝结不出来。

怎么回事？扉间额头沁出了点冷汗。他现在诸多事务全靠飞雷神撑着，穿梭于各个现场监督指挥。如果突然用不了查克拉，那耽误的事情可不止一件两件。

更别说他现在一身的痕迹，脖子上的牙印和吻痕，手腕脚腕上的勒痕，这些原本在自愈能力下都能在一晚上内消失，不需要特地遮掩。不然他们兄弟的禁忌关系，恐怕早就传遍木叶的大街小巷了。

再怎么历史悠久的传统，说到底也是族内阴私，若是暴露了，被众人当做闲言碎语的茶话，恐怕千手族的那群长老活撕了自己的心都有。

扉间心中各种思绪纷乱穿插，房间的门此时却想起了轻轻的敲门声。

会是谁？没了感知查克拉，明明身处自己和哥哥的卧房内，扉间却感觉自己暴露在一片未知的危险领域之中。浑身都警惕起来。

门又被不轻不重地敲了两下。扉间心里有了点数。

“谁？”  
“是我，老师。”

原来是镜。

扉间合拢了点浴衣，盘腿坐起来，后穴伤口处的一阵激痛让他的面容有一瞬间的扭曲。

镜拉开拉门，有些不安地走了进来。“对不起老师，我等了一会儿您没有来，就猜您是不是身体还不舒服，就贸然过来看看。”

镜是少数几个知道自己和哥哥关系的人。所以不用在他面前去掩饰。而且这两三年，镜一直跟着他，彼此的秉性都熟悉了，可以说木叶里镜是他用得最顺手最顺心的一个。

扉间脸上浮起一个淡笑。“你做得很对。会议结果怎么样？给我看看。”

镜却没有动。

“老师，您的查克拉怎么了？”他静静地问道。他从刚才就觉得有些不对了。身为感知系的老师，从来不需要问门外人的身份。何况自己是他亲随，查克拉的属性老师早就了如指掌。而他敲门只是为了避免撞见一些尴尬的场景。

扉间顿时被噎住了。他沉默了一会儿开口：“你先把结果给我。”

镜低了低头，把手中的会议结果递了过去。

他永远无法违抗眼前这个人，不仅仅因为他是自己的老师。可惜自己只能是他的学生。他的老师在出生的时候，就被归属给了另外一个人。尽管他们之间不存在情爱，却拥有比情爱更稳固，更牢不可破不容更改的联系——血脉。

镜安静地看着老师低着头一行行确认会议的结果。

老师的姿势有些别扭，为了显得庄重沉稳还是勉强自己盘腿坐着。老师的脖颈处隐隐有青紫色的淤痕，他全力想遮掩的手腕也因为翻看文件不经意露了出来，雪白的手腕上是惊心动魄的深红色勒痕。

他的胸口堵得发闷。胸腔里的那颗心缓慢地跳着，钝钝得疼。

为什么要为了那个人，做到这个地步？他曾经无数次想开口问。  
为什么任由那个人为所欲为？他知道自己永远没有资格提这个问题。

扉间合上最后一页。虽然结果不尽如人意，但总归比他预想的最坏结果要好多了。他抬起头，他最得意的弟子深深地望着他，他顿时有些不知道说什么了。

“辛苦了，镜……”他刚想说些什么，结果镜突然跪下来，抱住了自己。

“对不起，老师。”耳边传来颤抖的话。“对不起。”

“您可不可以，对自己再好一点。再多在乎自己一些。”

“我没办法代替老师做那些事情。我知道木叶现在最需要老师。但是，求您多休息一会些，别再透支自己的身体……起码，不要再这样下去了。”

再这样下去。

我怕我终有一天。

会忍不住替你杀了那个人。

杀了你的桎梏，你的枷锁，从此以后你可以只为了自己活着。

扉间摸了摸镜的脑袋。这个孩子跟着他的时候才十四岁，现在都十七了，是大人了。自己居然现在才发觉。

他温和地笑了笑：“是我对不起，让你担心了。这次确实有些累了，等忙完这一阵，我就寻个时间休养一段时间。”他把镜扶起来，看着对方红彤彤的鼻头，忍不住用手指捏了捏。“快起来。下面有几件事情要你去办。”

镜咬着唇对着他的老师点点头。  
他知道老师并没有完全听懂他的话。自己也从未奢望老师能够有一天觉察到自己的心思。如果能替老师多承担那么一点，让他做什么都愿意。

镜走了有段时间了。

扉间望向窗外叹了口气。


End file.
